


Pillow Talk

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly it doesn’t matter at all, but it seems there are times when the age-gap is abruptly all too apparent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

“Alex?”

“Hmm?” She replies sleepily. 

Matt shifts beside her, tracing his fingers over her bare arm. They are snuggled under the sheets of his bed in his modest but comfortable flat in Cardiff, both happily tired and satisfied. 

She and Matt have been seeing each other since about the start of the sixth season. They haven’t told anyone yet, except for Karen and Arthur who sort of found out by accident anyway - but things had been going well between them and earlier that evening they’d discussed coming out of the dark about their relationship soon. The idea was scary but it was a good kind of scary; Matt made her happy, and Alex didn’t want to have to hide that anymore. 

“Can I ask you something?” He questions.

“That sounds very ominous dear,” she comments at his careful tone. 

He chuckles a bit. “It’s not - I was just thinking.”

She smiles. “Ask away darling.”

He shifts again. “When did you loose your virginity?”

Alex lifts her head from where is was comfortably pillowed on his chest to look up at him, an eyebrow raised. 

“Are you seriously asking me this?”

“Yes.” He replies. 

She sighs heavily and drops her head back down. “When I was seventeen,” she finally replies after a pause, another sigh in her words. 

“Who was it?” He asks, sounding genuinely curious.

“Oh - just some boy.”

Matt snorts. “Well - I guessed that much - unless there was something you weren’t telling me Kingston,” he teases, nudging her under the covers. 

She laughs. “Oh shush you - he was just some _guy_ I was dating darling. It didn’t last long.”

There is another pause and Matt snorts again and sniggers a bit and Alex smacks his chest when she catches on. 

“The relationship Matt! Honestly.” She chuckles softly. “Although,” she muses, “come to think of it, the sex didn’t last long either…”

He laughs out loud at that and Alex joins in softly. 

“Why the sudden interest?” She questions when they grow quiet. 

She feels Matt shrug. “Just wondering.”

She makes a non-committal sound and falls silent again. After a moment something suddenly occurs to her and she gasps. “Oh my God!” She exclaims in a slightly horrified tone. 

“What?”

“…I just realised something.”

“…What?”

She lifts her head to look down at him with wide eyes, biting her lip. 

“What!?” Matt prompts. 

She suddenly bursts out laughing. “Oh God,” she giggles, “It’s not funny - it’s terrible!” She tries to control her laughter. 

Matt tries to sit up a bit under her. “Will you bloody well stop sniggering and let me in on the joke Kingston!” He demands, sounding affronted. 

Alex bites her lip again. “You weren’t even born Matt!” She finally exclaims. 

“When?”

“When I lost my virginity!”

Matt’s eyes widen slightly. “…Oh.” He flops back down. 

“Yeah…oh.” Alex sighs and rolls onto her stomach, letting her chin rest on her arms on top of his chest so she can look up into his face contemplatively. “I’ve been having sex longer than you’ve been alive,” she muses. 

Matt frowns, looking up at the ceiling, and doesn’t reply. 

She chews on her bottom lip thoughtfully. “That should feel weirder than it does.”

He glances down at her with a wry sort-of smile. “Doesn’t it?”

Her brow furrows. “No. I’m lying in bed with you aren’t I?”

“Hm.”

She frowns deeper when he goes back to gazing at the ceiling. 

“Matt?…Darling?” She prompts when he doesn’t reply. “What’s wrong?”

He sighs heavily. “Nothing.”

Alex lifts herself up on her elbows to study his face intently. “Yes there is.”

With another sigh that’s more like a huff this time, Matt gently dislodges her from his chest to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed, his back to her. Alarmed, Alex sits up behind him, holding the sheets to her chest. “Darling,” she says, voice full of concern. “What is it?” She places a hand on his arm. 

Matt runs a hand through his hair and replies without looking at her. 

“I just…suddenly feel very inferior.”

Alex’s eyebrows shoot upwards. “What!?”

He huffs again. “Longer than I’ve been _alive_ Alex, I…”

“Oh - darling!” Alex gushes, chuckling a bit as she scoots closer so she can wrap her arms round him, letting the sheet pool round her waist. “I was only joking! And I told you - I don’t care. I really don’t.” She leans in to peck him on the cheek but he doesn’t respond. 

“I know…I know but still it’s…” Another sigh. 

“What?” She prompts gently. 

“How can I ever hope to be good enough for you…” He finally mumbles. 

“What?” She represses the urge to laugh because as ridiculous as he’s being, he is deadly serious and she’s sure laughing at him wouldn’t help right now. “You mean…in bed?”

Tersely, he nods. 

“Oh Matt honey,” she rubs his back gently. “That’s silly.”

He makes a half-hearted attempt to shrug her off but she clings to him. “Matt - listen to me.”

He sighs. “I am.”

“Yes I’ve been having sex longer than you’ve been alive but Matt, darling, let me tell you something and I promise it’s not a lie.” With a hand on his face, she turns his head to make him look at her and holds his gaze steadily as she continues. “Out of all the men I’ve been with and…there’ve been a few over the many years…no-one’s ever made me feel like you do.”

Matt perks up. “Really?”

“Really.” She bites her lip and shuffles closer still so her body is pressed to his. “You’re the best, darling,” She tells him affectionately, a smile on her lips. 

“ _Really?”_

She giggles. “Really.” She gets a cheeky glint in her eye and runs her hand down from his cheek, over his neck and chest and lowers her voice. “I’d have thought the way I was screaming earlier would’ve told you that.”

Matt - finally - grins at her and it occurs to her abruptly how much she hates it when he is unhappy. 

“The best huh?” He says, turning his body to slide his arms round her making her smile wider. 

“Mmm, but don’t let it go your head - it’s big enough already.”

“Oi,” he pinches her side lightly and she squirms away, laughing. 

He tugs at her until she obliges and slips a leg over his to manoeuvre herself to straddle his lap and she leans in, pressing her forehead to his, both of them grinning at each other like fools. 

“Best you’ve ever had,” he repeats cheekily in a low voice and she giggles. 

“Mmm hm…want to prove it to me again?”

“Well…” he grins, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to her lips. “If you insist Miss Kingston.”

“Oh I do darling,” she tells him, wrapping her arms round his neck before kissing him again. “I do.”


End file.
